Chan Guoming
|origin = China |status = Deceased |affil = Tashinhai Consu People's Liberation Army (former) |occup = Head of Tashinhai Consu PLA (former) |weap = Dual CZ 52s |manga = Chapter 15 |anime = Episode 6 |jva = |eva = Jerry Russell }} was the head of the Tashinhai Consu and a former in the People's Liberation Army. He was responsible for single-handedly wiping out Valmet's UNFID platoon in Country D years ago and became the target of her revenge after she learned who her attacker was. Appearance Chan was an elderly man with white hair which was previously dark and fair skin. In the anime, he has dark grey hair and a more medium complexion. He usually wore suits or collared shirts with jackets. Chan used with a cane with a rectangular head that had a dragon motif carved into it. In the anime, the head was enlarged and the motif changed to a floral pattern.Episode 4 Personality Normally Chan appeared calm and well-mannered and did not openly display his emotions. However he was actually quite ruthless and when driven, could display his rage. Before he was crippled he enjoyed participating directly in combat despite his high rank, and it is speculated that his premature aging was caused when the ability to do this was taken away from him. Unlike other smokers who have appeared in the series, he favoured cigars. Relationships Chan was held in high regard by his subordinates, in particular Karen Low, who greatly admired and respected him and acted as his right-hand woman. He remained largely unaware of the depths of her feelings towards him and was unmoved when she begged him to allow her to continue to serve him in any capacity after she was replaced for her failure to kidnap Minami Amada. Lee acted as his driver and bodyguard prior to replacing Karen and while Lee also respected Chan, the relationship between the two remained that of superior-subordinate. Abilities .]] Chan specialized in , wielding two CZ 52s at once. These had been modified to accommodate fixed bayonets and Chan developed a unique fighting style which involved rushing in amongst his opponents and using his superior speed to dispatch them using both bullets or bayonets. He was crippled after stepping on a land mine in 2001 and was forced to rely on a cane, but was still able to fight with both pistols, although he had to stand still to do so. History Before heading Tashinhai, Chan was a major general in the People's Liberation Army. His subordinates such as Karen Low still called him by his prior rank, |少将|Shàojiàng}} meaning Major General. He previously operated in mainland Asia before relocating to Africa. While here he single-handedly wiped out Valmet's UNFID platoon using his trademark fighting style, taking her right eye in the process. Valmet was the sole survivor and escaped by hiding under the corpses, eluding Chan, who searched for her until the last minute before reinforcements arrived. His failure to find Valmet and kill her off stayed with him as he had not killed her. In 2001 he stepped on a landmine and was crippled in the right leg, prematurely aging. He was stationed in Tajikistan before being posted to Africa, after which his movements became more obscure. Plot African Golden Butterflies Arc .]] Chan and Karen met with Scarecrow in the Abu Dhabi International Airport. He responded to the CIA agent's bluster in a calm manner, suggesting that Scarecrow was joking when he alleged that Tashinhai was involved in the arms trade. When Scarecrow had to step out to take a call from an informant about Koko Hekmatyar, Karen took advantage of his absence by beating up the PMC guard Scarecrow had brought as backup. Cha calmly lit a cigar and told her to stop before she killed the man or they would have some explaining to do. He then pointed out that she had blood on her face before they both left the room. On the way out, he emphasised to Karen that her mission to capture Minami Amada had to succeed. The two were then shown en route to South Africa.Chapter 15 At DIESA, Koko met Chan after Curry and the other arms dealers nearby suddenly scattered. Chan asked to meet her over dinner, claiming that his disability prevented him from talking to her at length while standing. Koko quickly accepted and her reaction amused Chan. In the anime, he then told Lee to make sure that Karen and her men got to Minami before Koko's Squad did.Episode 6 That night he hosted Koko at a Chinese restaurant in Port Elizabeth and led the resulting conversation. Unknown to either of them the VIP room they were dining in was bugged and being listened in on by Scarecrow and Schokolade. After he and Koko began drinking wine Chan started to maneuver steer the conversation in the direction he wanted, mentioning that he would like to have dinner with Kasper sometime. He was not amused when Koko countered that her brother's idea of fine dining was fast food, but continued that he found her different from Kasper and suggested that they collaborate. When Koko refused, Chan suggested that he could help her break any prior commitments. Hill of Doom Arc Anime and manga differences Additions *After Koko accepts the dinner invitation, Chan tells Lee to make sure that Karen and her men get to Minami before Koko's Squad does.Episode 6 Trivia * Chan placed 32nd in a character in a poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tashinhai Consu Category:Deceased